english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Michele Knotz
Michele Knotz (born October 27, 1976) is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Web Animation' *TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise (2011-2015) - Kindarspirit, System Voice (ep1) *TOME Short (2012) - Narrator (ep2) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians (2013) - Chou'un Shiryuu *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (2014) - Chou'un Shiryuu *Pokémon: Battle Frontier (2006-2007) - Jessie, May *Pokémon: Black & White (2011-2012) - Jessie, Additional Voices *Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl (2007-2008) - Jessie *Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension (2008-2009) - Jessie, May *Pokémon DP: Galactic Battles (2009-2010) - Jessie *Pokémon DP: Sinnoh League Victors (2010-2011) - Jessie *Pokémon The Series: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (2018) - Jessie *Pokémon The Series: Sun & Moon: Ultra Legends (2019) - Jessie, Misty (ep11), Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: XY (2014-2015) - Jessie, Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: XYZ (2016-2017) - Jessie *The Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye (2007-2008) - Cindy (ep3), Fairy, Rozalie, Additional Voices *To Heart (2007) - Matsumoto, Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends (2019) - Byojack (Young) 'Movies - Dubbing' *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Carina *Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life (2009) - Jessie, Additional Voices *Pokémon: Giratina & the Sky Warrior (2009) - Jessie, Nurse Joy, Additional Voices *Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai (2008) - Jessie, Girl, Nurse Joy, Additional Voices *Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions (2011) - Jessie, Additional Voices *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (2007) - Jessie, Manaphy, May *Pokémon The Movie: Black: Victini and Reshiram (2011) - Jessie *Pokémon The Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2015) - Jessie *Pokémon The Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2013) - Jessie *Pokémon The Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (2016) - Jessie *Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You! (2017) - Jessie *Pokémon The Movie: Kyurem vs. The Sword of Justice (2012) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: The Power of Us (2018) - Jessie *Pokémon The Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (2016) - Jessie *Pokémon The Movie: White: Victini and Zekrom (2011) - Jessie 'OVA - Dubbing' *Holy Knight (2015) - Akira Sakamoto, Lilith's Mother *Ikki Tousen in Kyoto (2014) - Chou'un Shiryuu Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Dragon Mania Legends (2015) - Baby Light Dragon, Baby Shadow Dragon *Dungeon Hunter V (2015) - Female Bandit *Gangstar Vegas (2013) - Lucky, Additional Voices *Modern Combat 5: Blackout (2014) - Miku Kubo 'Video Games' *Heathcliff! The Fast and the Furriest (2010) - Additional Voices *Regalia: Of Men and Monarchs (2017) - Signy *Smite (2017) - Mummified Izanami, The Sparrow Nike *YIIK: A Postmodern RPG (2019) - Alex's Mom, Rory's Mom 'Video Games - Dubbing' *PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond (2012) - Additional Voices *PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure (2010) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Alisa Bosconovitch, Roll *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) - Pokémon Trainer, Squirtle, Additional Voices *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) - Gardevoir, Snivy *The Guided Fate Paradox (2013) - Lilliel Saotome Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (48) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (40) *Years active on this wiki: 2006-2019. Category:American Voice Actors